


[Podfic] Backfire - written by Signe (reclaim)

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are giant ears, a curious cat, backfiring spells, a stick figure Arthur, some unfortunate truths and some very welcome ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Backfire - written by Signe (reclaim)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Backfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482) by [Signe (oxoniensis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe). 



> [Previously orphaned, now making its return.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2622632)

| 

music: _You Might Be The One_ by Greyson Chance 

**Duration:** 01:00:25

**Size:** 55.45 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qlnhdslmubq5k6l/Backfire.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvQ8xge64kI&index=18&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/backfire-0).  
  
---|---


End file.
